


Present over Past?

by Okumen



Series: 31 Days (2014) One-to-One Works [2]
Category: Shounen Hollywood | 少年ハリウッド
Genre: 31 Days (2014), Friendship, Gen, Spoilers, or is it after the amount of episodes that has aired since we got to know?, well for anyone who has not seen the anime it's spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Hiiragi, on days passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present over Past?

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days community theme:  
> September 15th, 2014 - "Ain't that a bitch."
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a few episodes behind in the anime, but I have the 2011 stage play (the one with Kimeru as God) in mind more than the anime, for this fic. It takes place during -stage 49- but it's with two of the old members of SH as its center.  
> Since the websites I've looked at can't agree on God's real name, I'll double-check so I've gotten the right one, once I have the stage play available again, since I'm not at home right now.

On the stage, the new idols was running around, doing warmups or trying to avoid doing them, depending on whom one looked at. The current president of the establishment, Sakuragi Hiiragi, once called "God", both by fans and fellow group members, had left the path of being an idol many years ago. He took up the role of president, and it wasn't hard to be like the president that he had respected. They had all liked their odd president, even if there had been disagreements both with him and with each other, most of all on the parts of the younger members whom had all been Hiiragi's elders in the path of being idols. Except Ryuu, but it was hard to not get along with that one. Sort of.

Leaning against the wall, he watched the new generation of ShouHari members, and took note that they had improved to an extent. They still had a long way to go, but the same could be said for their own generation, when they were new. It all came down to hard work. He wouldn't say how much it meant to him, the restart of Shounen Hollywood. It had been his life fifteen years ago, and it still meant a lot to him. It would always mean a lot to him, without a doubt. As it would to the other members.

"Yo."

The voice pulled him out of his musings, and he turned his head toward it, looking through thick framed glasses to see that one of his old friends from the former group lineup, Hirosawa Daichi, had shown up through the door.

"Ah. Daichi."  
Daichi huffed. "No 'ah. Daichi.' from you," he said. "How're things going?"  
"I would say they are going fairly well."  
"Words, God." Daichi remarked. The younger members of Shounen Hollywood had always thought that Hiiragi chose words way too mature for a teenager. But then he had been double their age, and not the age they had been made to believe.

Hiiragi smiled slightly at his friend, shrugging off the implication. "Didn't you have work elsewhere?" he asked instead, as he watched Daichi pull off his jacket. "Yeah, but I was thinking, do you wanna go drinking after work? I don't work tomorrow, so I think I wanna get smashed for once."  
Hiiragi gave Daichi a look that was a mix of disappointment and scolding. It was one of his best President Imitations, and it made Daichi remember one time when they were young and naive and probably quite stupid. "That's freaky, man. Don't do that."  
"Do what?" Hiiragi asked, an expression of pure innocence appearing on his face. Daichi rolled his eyes, tying a knot of the sleeves of his jacket to attach it around his waist. "Sometimes, you seriously piss me off." He didn't sound the slightest bit upset though, and Hiiragi was pretty sure that the younger man was actually more amused than anything. "So?"  
After a short few moments of consideration, Hiiragi nodded. "I think I'll say yes. I might not drink, but I'll <i>hang out</i>." Daichi's eyebrows rose high. "What's with the funny tone?" he asked, and Hiiragi looked at him. "It's a funny turn of phrase, is it not?"  
Daichi snorted, and his shoulders sagged for a moment. "You sound so old when you do that," he said. "Seriously, how old are you really now?"  
Hiiragi looked back to the stage. "Eternally 17. You know that."  
"And as president of Tokyo Hollywood?"  
A thoughtful sound. "I wonder."  
"You were 32 when you joined, so..." Daichi started counting silently. Hiiragi elbowed his old friend in the side, a smirk of amusement making its way up on his face. "I'm still 17." Daichi completely ignored him. "...almost fifty. _Fuck_ , that's old."  
Hiiragi gave him a _look_. "I asked you to stop counting."  
"Nope, y'didn't."  
"Daichi."  
The reprimanding tone was completely disregarded, and Daichi leaned back against the wall beside Hiiragi. "You didn't have plastic surgery while the rest of us weren't looking, huh?"

Hiiragi's face showed surprise. "What is that, all of a sudden." The look Daichi gave him was a comically narrow-eyed one. "Cause you don't look almost fifty. You don't look even a little _close_ to it."  
"And that is why I am eternally 17."  
"You don't look _that_ young anymore, buddy." There was not a single trace of sarcasm in his voice, and Hiiragi frowned again.

Daichi turned his gaze up at the ceiling. "Y'know, when we found out about your real age, it was really shocking." Not that it ended up being that big of a deal to them, in the end. It explained a lot, though.  
Hiiragi pursed his lips in brief thought. "The president was the one who mistook my age in the first place," he remarked. "Besides, I was the one who blew it to the public."  
"Really?" Daichi shook his head. "You've always been a bit weird, but I thought you were the mature type that grew up with his grandparents in some rural village."  
"I'm a Tokyite."

"You sure, gramps?"

Hiiragi chuckled, incredibly amused by the attitude, and then he shook his head. It was not in agreement with Daichi's question, just a dismissal of it. Not so subtly, he shifted focus from himself.

"If it's anyone that haven't changed, it's Tesshi. If anything, he looks like he got younger." Both of the former idols watched as Tesshi counted for the new generation, and Daichi laughed. "And Ryuu. Not that anyone has changed all that much but do you remember when Ryuu first showed up?"  
"It was impossible to understand what he said back then. That wasn't even a matter of different dialect."  
"Yeah."

They fell into a contemplative silence, watching the boys on the stage.

"It sure was fun," Hiiragi said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. Daichi gave him a bit of a surprised look. "Nostalgic, God?" he asked, and Hiiragi smiled. "Maybe."  
Daichi snorted. "You are _so_ nostalgic. But then you were like that way back, too. We really didn't get what you were talking about, half of the time. No, almost _all_ the time."  
"Daichi," Hiiragi frowned. Daichi almost thought he was pouting. "you should all be more involved in past pops."  
Daichi laughed. Hiiragi's frown deepend.  
"Pops." was the only explanation he got, and Hiiragi elbowed him again. Daichi laughed loudly, drawing some attention from the activities on the stage. Tesshi soon gathered the young idols back up, getting them back on track with practicing their dance steps.

Daichi couldn't deny that it was nostalgic to watch, for him too. He joined Shounen Hollywood before Hiiragi had, after all.

"Do you ever want to return to the stage, Daichi?"  
"Nah, I'm good." He stretched, arms toward the ceiling, and he thoughtfully looked to the stage. "I had loads and loads of fun and all, but I think I'm more fit to this, than to the stage."  
"You always did seem better suited for off-stage work than being on stage." Hiiragi agreed. With Daichi's rough manner, even back then, he was still more yankee-like than idol-like. Though that was his charm and what had made the fans swarm to him. The colorful gallery of amazing teens had been a vibrant magnet, during their glory days. "You miss it, don't you?"

Hiiragi closed his eyes, and saw another group of teens moving over the stage under Tesshi's odd but strict instruction. "Well. I certainly miss it." he confessed. "I wanted to be an idol for such a long time, and I was shocked to be scouted, and all of you really made me feel old at times, but it was like having a second youth. And that's more than what most have experienced, so I am still pleased with the time that we had together. I will always treasure the memories of those days."

"Spoken like a true adult," Daichi said, pulling away from the wall. "I'll call you when I get out of work, so don't run off and have a third youth." he said with a laugh as he turned for the door and left the room.


End file.
